E-10: The Series
E-10: The Series is a brand new series created by Ethan and is set to premiere in the second quarter of 2017. It is the first E-10 series to be released on BTFF and the first reboot. Fans If you are a fan of E-10, put your signature below. (~~~~) *'CynderWolf07' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:30, January 28, 2017 (UTC) *[[User:Alanomaly|'Did you ever stop to consider there's a time when your name gets said for the very last time? Well, here it is. I'm going to kill you, Text_will_be_replace_with_username ']] 01:49, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Plot Summary The series revolves around 16 year old and aging, Ethan Wellington. When Ethan finds a watch-like device called the Omnitrix, he is given extradornary power to transform into over 10 different extraterrestrial creatures. With the Agent, and his teammates by his side, Ethan will learn what it means to become a real superhero. The series is split into so far three different story-arcs, each containing different material and story telling that will lead up to further plot later in the series. 'Hero Outlook' : As Ethan soon finds a powerful watch titled the Omnitrix, a powerful threat emerges that involves the Earth to become a desertous wasteland. It is up to the Agent to mentor Ethan in order to stop this impossible threat, while also finding people like him. 'Maggie's Burden Arc' : It's been 2 weeks since the E-10 team has battled the Weatherheads, but as they emerge strong, so do they. But however, team member Maggie Totoro is keeping a big secret from the gang, and as unlikely threats rise to the occasion, Ethan and his team must become stronger or they will lose Maggie forever. 'Solar Radar Arc' : A new character is in charge of the Weatherheads, and they plan to finish what they've started. With this threat taken more serious than ever, the E-10 team and their newest team member, must face all odds before the whole entire universe implodes in a solar storm. Characters 'Heroes' 'Main Characters' *Ethan Wellington *Agent *Maggie Totoro *Sif Hunderson 'Minor Characters' *Xylene *Lieutenant Steel (neutral) *Cloud Shadows *Logan *Josh *Elliott *Serena 'Aliens' *Diamondhead *Wildmutt *Fasttrack *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Slapstrike *Big Chill *Ripjaws *ChamAlien *Upgrade *Lodestar 'Maggie's Personalities': *Kotchya *Silver Stream 'Villains' * The Founding Sons of America * V.V. Argost * Munya * Van Rook * Deji * Nanny Nightmare * Professor Proff * Gastly * Shego * Ebomination * Madam Pyrexia 'Weatherheads' *Cast-O *Pyr-O *Gust-O *Hail-O *Shock-O *Show-O *Cloud-O *Atm-O *Humidit-O *Quake-O *Mist-O *Sand-O *Preciparus-O *Tox-O Episodes At Winter Fanon Con 2016, it was announced that the series would have 26 episodes in its first season. To see the list of episodes for the series, you can click here. Nominations * On August 14th, E-10 won the Omniverse Awards in 2017, for Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien Redesign. (for Big Chill) Trivia *This is the first E-10 series to debut on Ben 10 FanFiction, along with it being a proper reboot. **This is also the first E-10 series to have titles for each arc. ***However, this is the second series to have arcs, as the 2015 series on Supreme Action had an arc last throughout half it's first series. *The Agent is the same character from The Alan 10 Adventures, who plays a role in this series to work alongside Ethan but also mentor him. However, it is an alternate version of the character rather than the same version in both franchises. *This is the first series to feature characters from the Ben 10 Reboot, as the Weatherheads and many others will play important roles throughout the series. *This is the first series where Slapstrike plays an important role in any BTFF series. **Slapstrike is also the only alien from Omniverse to appear in the series, despite not being an actual alien in the canon. *The working title of this series was "Alienation" but was changed due to being the first series to launch on BTFF and to not confuse the audience. *This series has been in production since late 2015, but writing production didn't start until Summer 2016. *When in production **Slapstrike, Wildmutt and Ripjaws were the only ones to stay in the ten. **Many of the scenes that were made in the prototype are used early in Hero Outlook. *The set of 10 in the series is a mashup with aliens from the original series, and aliens from later series who have similar powers. **Fasttrack replaces XLR8 **Slapstrike replaces Four Arms **Big Chill replaces Stinkfly **ChamAlien replaces Ghostfreak ***However Ethan does not yet have an alien who can shoot slime or acid out of his body. Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor